


Float with me.

by Ozymandi4s



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Clowns, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fear Play, Finger Sucking, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Tickling, Public Sex, Rape Roleplay, Reader-Insert, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymandi4s/pseuds/Ozymandi4s
Summary: Because everyone who does porn on this site has made one, plus Skarsgard is such a hottie, i give you this.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a normal enough day in town.

Sun shining overhead, the pale sky freckled with fluffy little clouds.

The children laughed and played, the adults went about their business, you observing it all with a smile from the shade of the tree.

You were perfectly content to just sit where you were, maybe take a little nap, but right as you feel your eyes start to grow heavy, that awful feeling people sometimes get when something very VERY bad was about to happen begins to prod at the back of your mind.

Your eyes creak open, before being blown wide as you catch sight of a new addition to the people at the park.

It was a man, a very tall, very attractive man, clad in bizarre garb.

A snow white suit, with pronounced cuffs and matching silk gloves. 

A Victorian style Ruff covered his neck, down the fron of his corset like front a trio of orange pompoms the size of golf balls.

The waist had what seemed like a tunic, draped down to the thighs, which were also covered all the way to the feet in the same silken white cloth.

At the shins were red bands, tied delicately into the bands were small bells.

Both feet wore red elf shoes, the toes curled upward into a point, at the end of both points another pompom.

His face was full and inviting, with plump cheeks and a toothy grin. 

Covering his face was white paint, both eyebrows with a red line going straight down and halt once they reached his lips, which seemed soft and gentle. A small, button nose was dead center, painted red.

His radiant, sapphire blue eyes gleam as he offers from one gloved hand a balloon to each of the dozens of children surrounding him.

Too late do you realize your legs are moving, before long you are among the kids awaiting your turn to meet the clown.

"Now, now" He chirps in a kind and childlike manner, "You all behave! No pushing!" Even though his order was directed to the youngins, you nonetheless straighten your back, at full attention.

He at last spots you, giving a little smirk that made you all tingley.

"Run along now, munchkins! Ole Pennywise'll be right back!" The kids do as told, proclaiming in perfect unision, "BYE MR PENNYWISE!" 

At last, it is just you and him, and boy are you nervous.

When you thought earlier that this man was tall, you really did mean he was BIG. The back of your head touches your shoulders as you crane your neck as far back as it would allow, staring into those blue orbs so greatly highlighted by the wild mane of orange hair on his head, billowing in the soft summer breeze.

"Oh hello, Miss!" He exclaims, offering you a peice of string with a helium filled ball tied to the end.

"Balloon? Balloon for the pretty girl?" A swarm of butterflies go nuts in your gut as you accept the gift, a short and squeaky "Thank you" Escaping your mouth.

"Pennywise says you are most welcome, Miss Y/N" 

Too caught up in staring at his eyes, you dont feel the shock that comes with the fact he knew your name.

Instead, your voice dreamy and low, you halfheartedly ask how he knew it.

His smile widens, "Pennywise knows everyone in Derry! Pennywise remembers when Y/N was small, always his favorite, you were."

In the back of your head, memories surface, ones you never had before, knowledge kept locked away until now.

You remember when you had fallen off your trike, knee scraped and burning as red trickled down your leg.

You cried, the pain too much for you to stand, watching with wet eyes as from the nearby storm drain came a long tendril of orange-yellow goo, said goo puddling before it rose into the air, halting at seven feet.

The tendril thickened, took shape, the yellow became white, split to become arms and legs, the latter giving a shake to ring its bells as two eyes look down at you.

"Whats wrong, little one?" Pennywise asks, sounding genuinely concerned.

You manage to stutter out how your leg hurt, eyes scrunched up in pain before powerful, warm arms, covered in a material soft and comforting, wrap around you.

"Hush, hush. No tears, no pain. Pennywise has you." His soft voice murmurs in one ear.

His hand touches your wound, the sting from the contact rapidly subsiding, in its place a warmth like syrup that flows through you.

A shaky breath leaves you, eyes closing as the sensation rids your body of its pain, mind drifting, floating, as you fall asleep.

Back in the present, you continue to stare at Pennywise, the gaze he has on you filling your head with the sounds of carnival music.

To your nose wafted the scent of sugar, of carmal and butter and "Popcorn"  Pennywise says, the trance you were in ending.

"What?" You ask. "Popcorn is your favorite food, it is mine too!" You smile. "Well, maybe we could share a bucket soneday soon." 

He grins back, you nearly screaming aloud how much you wanted to feel those plump lips on yours.

A eyebrowless brow raises, Pennywise chuckling softly

"Good girls know how to wait." You again ask "What?" "You want to play with me? Play as we did when you were a child?" A enthusiastic nod has your head bobbing.

The Clown wags a finger, "Pennywise loves playing with you, loves the games we came up with." His finger taps your temple, you no less then mewling with want at the contact.

"Such an imagination, Y/N has! Age only allows it to grow. Pennywise misses you, misses the fun we had, he is eager to see what new games Y/N's wonderful mind shall come up!" 

He blinks, and for the breifest of moments, less then a nanosecond, you see something in his eyes, something that hid beneath his kind and playful demeanor.

You see something dark, something malevolent and terrifying.

Its truth would drive most mad, and as you stare into that yawning void, what could be nothing less then the cold, cruel blackness that exists between the light and warmth of stars, your whole body is wracked with trembles so great you thought you may be having a seziure.

Fear flooded your body, a irrational, indescribable terror that would rend the minds of most, send them tumbling into the inescapable vortex of insanity, and you moan in utter bliss at the feeling.

Pennywise grins, but the once kind and childlike smile is now a predatory leer, the look of a lion stalking a gazelle.

He was the predator.

"You are the prey" He finishes.

You blink, and with a sound akin to a champagne bottles cork being removed, the pop you later realizing was the sound of air rushing in the fill the now empty space, he was gone.

All that was left to show was ever even there was a bright red balloon with the words,

"I ❤ DERRY!" In bold white, and a lingering sense of nostalgia and anticipation.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, you find yourself sitting on your houses front porch, sipping a tall glass of raspberry tea as two policemen staple w piece of paper to a telephone pole.

Squinting your eyes, you can make out the image of a young lad.smile bashfully, in bold black lettering over it spelling out MISSING.

Another kid gone, another child dead. 

You knew he was dead, everyone did, the just didn't want to admit it.

Kids go missing in Derry all the time, and when they are found, which is not often, their little bodies show signs of great violence.

Just last week, Eddie Cochran was found, his head was missing.

It hadn't been cut off, rather instead the autopsy showed he had his neck mauled at, teeth and claw marcks dotted his bloated grey corpse, a great deal of force had _ripped his head clean._

Beforethat was Betty Ripsom. Her legs had been bent in the opposite direction, her chest was split open, her heart was gone.

And before that was Georgie Denburoh, his parents had let him go out to play in the light drizzle, one neighbor said he heard George scream, and when he rushed out into the downpour, found Georgie stuck halfway into a stormdrain, his left arm ripped clean from its socket.

It went on, stretched far back into months.

Whoever or whatever killed them was good at it, never had they been caught, and you know they never will.

A lanky, muscular arm, clad in white silk, pours a refill into your glass, a startled yelp leaving you as you turn to face the newcomer.

Pennywise smiles a surgery sweet little grin, bowing his white and red faced head in Greeting.

"Where did you come from?" You exclaim as the clown sets the pitcher down.

He giggles, "Who is to say Pennywise had ever came? May haps he had merely been here this whole time, and Y/N only now sees him?"

"May haps Y/N should get her eyes checked" You mutter.

That loveable smirk of his grows wider. "Oh no! Y/N eyes are perfect, just as good at seeing as they are being seen." 

Pennywise bends at the waist, almost becoming a perfect 90 degree angle. "Such lovely eyes, Y/N has! Pennywise could lose himself in their gaze." 

You feel a rush of blood in your cheecks, causing them to take on a reddish hue.

Straightening himself, Pennywise gives a teasing "Aw" You turn your head away, even as he comments on how adorable your blush is.

"Pennywise is sorry if he upset you. He means no offense" You are quick to reply he didn't.

Nodding, the clown turns to stare at the missing poster, the two cops walking down the street, right past Pennywise, without ever turning their heads.

"Why didn't they see you?" You question. 

"The meat bags see only what Pennywise wants them to see. Hear only what he wants them to hear. Know only what he wants them to know"

"He would invite you to dinner, but is afraid you may not like the main course." 

You give a lighthearted chuckle, "Why? Serving human flesh?" 

Pennywise turns to face you. "Y/N catches on quick." 

You raise a brow, "Wait, what?" 

"Y/N knows what has become of the children, she knows where they go after vanishing."

It starts to dawn. "Pennywise, are you-?" 

"They float now, float high in the air. But not like you used to. Oh no, none float like Y/N. That is why she is special, why she is my favorite."

A image appears in your head, dark walls, lined with rusty pipes that leaked water.

Ground wet dirt, puddles of filthy sewage dotting it.

A towering mountain, a orb of orange light, like that of a star.

"Pe-P-Penny" You stutter.

He presses a finger to your lips, you without any forethought opening your mouth and letting the digit slide in.

The texture is smooth, soft, your tongue rolling over it, swirling around the tip before licking the knuckle.

It tastes like candy, like caramel, but also of something more potent.

A heady, metallic tang, the flavor of copper, of blood.

You love it, you reach out, one hand on his wrist, other kneading the palm of his hand with your thumb.

You suckle on the finger like a child would a lollipop, perfectly content to sit there and preform felatio on a child killing clowns blood tasting hand, only for Pennywise to pull back.

A pitiful whimper leaves you, protesting the loss of your treat, said cry becoming a almost cat like purr as he strokes your hair.

"Such a good girl. Pennywise is almost tempted to have you right here and now. He would make you scream his name, scream louder than all the children did as the fear flooded their succulent flesh."

His hand falls away, a noise that was almost a sob of pure desire pushing its way past your lips.

"But, like he said, Good Girls know how to wait." 

Now running on lust, voice breathless and husky, you insist, "I'm a good girl. I'm a good girl." 

A rumbling growl has your whole body vibrating deliciously.

"Pennywise knows you are. Pennywise is willing to make Y/N a offer."

You nod eagerly, becoming as still as a statue as his face leans in, mere inches away from yours.

"Show him how much you want him. Show how badly you need him." 

"H-H-How?" You ask. He grins that terror inducing smirk, "He thinks you know" 

_POP!_

And with that, you are alone.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Night came, the sun descending, being replaced by a waxy full moon.

Its pale glow cast eerie shadows across your bedroom walls, shadows that almost seemed to move on their own as you lay in your loose fitting pajamas 

 _"Show how much you want him"_ The words echo within your mind, the underlying taunt in them evevident.

You think of him, of Pennywise.

Each passing moment brought back more and more memories of you and him.

You had been a lonely child, always shy, always nervous. 

While most kids had friends, you were by yourself. 

While others played, you sat and watched.

Soon did the whispers start, other children hissing underbreath about the creepy little girl that just stared at you all day with those big eyes, so full of loneliness and envy.

That all changed when you met Pennywise.

He would bring you gifts, toys and books and candy.

He'd do flips and dances, little bells jingling as he hopped to and fro with inhuman agility and dexterity, especially for one as big as him.

He'd end his shows with a deep bow, you clapping enthusiastically as he did.

He talked, but wasn't all that good in area of conversation. 

As always the clown referred to himself in third person, but for the most part it was you who spoke.

He listened, he was the only one who ever bothered to talk to you besides your parents.

One afternoon, when you were sitting with one of the books he had brought, awaiting your friends arrival, a soccer ball rolled to a halt next to one leg.

Without thinking, you picked it up, only for it to be snatched away.

"Hands off, creep!" Growled Joey Newton. 

"Thats not nice" You halfheartedly protest, getting a mocking echo from Joey.

"Go cry to mommy, you're clogging up the field!" You turn away, stinging tears in your eyes, but the second your back is to him, a resounding TINK! Rings out as Joey punts to ball into the back of your head.

Down you go, a pained cry leaving you as your assailant roars troll like laughter.

Said laughter dies when a deafening POP! Cuts through the air. You rolling over to find Pennywise looming overhead, a seething, rage laden panting causing his shoulders to rise and fall in quick succession.

"Penny?" You gasp.

He turns his head 180 like an owl, lips pulled back over teeth now more akin to syringe needles, eyes now empty holes from which blazing yellow light emanates.

The sickening crunch of vertebrate cracking makes you cringe as he turns his head back to Joey, who now trembles, a wet spot forming on his shorts.

"Naughty" Pennywise says, the only warning you and Joey have before he lunges, his gloves splitting to reveal skin such a black it seemed it had been made from space, the pointed talons on the end digging into the kids neck as with another POP! He vanishes, taking Joey with him.

Around an hour later, as you sat curled up on you mattress, Pennywise returns, you throwing your arms around his waist as he strokes your hair.

That memory causes shudders to run through you, the feeling of his silken hands on you, his warmth filling your body.

The sight of him with fangs bared, the fury he unleashed upon the bully, it makes you smile dreamily.

You find one hand slithering under the covers, the tips pushing down on your groin.

A soft groan leaves you as you imagine Pennywise atop you, running his hands over you soft flesh.

The fingers slip into you pajama bottoms, teasing the very edge of your moist slit 

He's gently trailing his hand across your wet pussy, you can almost hear his voice.

Your finger pushes inward, little more than the first joint, this alone makes your eyes water.

You inhale deep, press on, push deeper.

He's got your head in his chest, murmuring softly as his finger slides in.

You can imagine the feeling of his silken body on yours, the warmth of his breath tickling your ear.

"Penny!" You whisper, other hand sneaking its way up your shirt to pinch and pull your erect nipples.

A second finger enters, your mewls reverberating as you start to push in and out, tingles of pleasure making all else but it seem far away.

He's got his glove off, his pitch black claws lightly scratching your jiggling tits.

You retract your fingers, stare at the thin sheen for a moment before shoving them into your mouth, relishing the sweet tang.

 _"How does it taste? Does Y/N like the taste of her own pussy?"_  

You groan around his hand, throughly soaking your fingers as you roll onto your stomach, tear end pointed straight up as you pull down your pants.

"Penny" You gasp, spreading your lips to reveal the pink innards of your cunt.

He's got one hand on your plump ass cheeks, the other on your head to keep it pressed down into the pillow.

His length prods your eagerly awaiting hole, your two fingers return as you push in, as he begins to rock his hips 

Short little pants escape you, your buttocks bouncing as you grind into your hand, as he thrusts in and out.

His strength is monsterous, his girth filling you up so wonderfully.

He leans forth, licking your ear with a serpentine purple tongue.

Ragged gasps echo as you imagine his lips giving your neck and lobe little pecks, his weight keeping you pinned and helpless.

Your two fingers become three, three turn into four, and as he whispers how much of a slut you are, you wail to no one, "I'm so close!" 

His hand grips your throat, his fangs nibble your jugular, a short and breathless cry rings out, and your walls clamp down on your digits, a rush of hit juice soaking your palm as all strength leaves your body.

You lay there, half naked and spent, heart still thudding madly even as your eyes grow heavy.

The last sight before you slip into a deep and gentle sleep being of two luminous yellow orbs watching you with amusement.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning, you awake, a warm and fuzzy feeling making you wear this big and dopey grin as you walk into the kitchen to enjoy a big bowl of cereal while going ovee the newspaper that had been left at the front door.

**_TWO MORE MISSING_ **

The Headline screamed in bold black, the images of a pair of kids right below.

You could almost hear the sound of crunching bone, the screams they surely made as Pennywise ate them.

Pennywise!

A shudder runs theough you as you recall last night, of the images conjured up to make you moan.

Another scenario plays out in your head.

Pennywise with blood on his mouth.

Pennywise with his mouth on yours.

His claws unzipping your flesh.

His fangs chewing your insides now made outsides.

A furious blush covers your face, you muttering underbreath what a freak you are.

"And that is why Pennywise likes you so much." 

He's in the seat across from you, wood creaking in protest as it tries to support his colossal frame.

"Morning" You hum.

"Good Morning, Y/N" The Clown replies.

"How was it?" You then blurt.

He cocks his head before chuckling softly.

"Wonderful. They float now, their flesh was almost as tasty as yours." 

Still blushing, you lean forth. "Almost?" You ask teasingly.

He leams in as well, "Nothing could match the taste you have." A obscenely long purple tongue slithers from his plump lips to wiggle before.

It brushes across your cheek, leaving in its wake a line of wetness.

Again you whimper for more, again he simply taunts you, retracting the organ to speak.

"Last night was fun. Oh the thoughts you had made Pennywise struggle to contain himself." 

The realization that he was watching you when you fingered yourself to thoughts of him made you all the more aroused.

The concept that he was stalking you, watching unseen, unknown, able to strike at any given time, oh how it makes you grow wet.

"How's about a treat for putting on such a good show?" Hes now right next to you, purring those words right into one ear.

"Please." You beg pathetically. "Please, oh god please yes." 

"On your knees" He commands. 

And so you knell, eyes glazed with lust as Pennywise cups your jaw, reclining lazily in the chair you had vacated.

His other hand fiddles with his pants, and when he brings them down, your giddiness becomes a barely containable need as you gaze upon his length.

It was unlike anything you could ever have imagined, for it was nothing you had ever seen.

In the space between his legs was not a cock, but rather as mass of writhing, undulating tentacles.

Each were thick at the base, pointed at the tips, a inky black, covered with a sheen of fluid.

The squelching and slithering they made touched your ears, the heady musk was intoxicating.

Your trembling hands brush over the biggest, which sat in the very middle, Pennywise giving a soft groan as you rub your thumb across it.

The other tentacles bend to stroke and tickle your hand, the texture akin to a eels 

Wetting your lips, you lower your head, the very tip of it makes contact with your mouth, squrming and wriggling as it seeks the warmth of your throat.

One palm is on the back of your head, keeping you from going back, only forward.

Slowly does your mouth open, and without your teeth to block it, the tendril now has full access to your mouth, swirling around the inside, running over your tongue, the tip seeming to count each tooth.

The taste is watery, the organ warm and eager.

The other tentacles not coiling around your hands begin to tenderly stroke your jaw and lips, which vibrate as a moan escapes you.

Your head now begins to get to work, rising and then falling as your hand pumps the base of the one in your mouth, tongue locked in duel with the worm.

You spare a glance upward, and again does that sense of lovecraft esque terror sirge through you as you gaze upon a face split by a fanged grin stretching far past what was possible, said grin right underneath twin yellow lights, and as you stare into those lights, sucking and licking and stroking the object, Pennywise ceases to be.

The clown make up runs and melts, the orange hair falls away, the maw opens to show a yawning pink cavern ringed with row after row of teeth.

Your panties are soaked clean through, and when you stare into that tunnel, stretching on and on, a single dot of pale butter yellow light emanates, and in that dot exsists something that is impossible to describe with words.

Its existence was unfathomable by human standards, and the horror it embodies makes you scream as you cum, never did It touch you, and yet still it makes you squirt.

In doing so, you bring it to orgasm as well, each of the tentacles pulsating madly as from each of their tips gushes forth a sticky white fluid, the one in your mouth shooting its load right down your throat.

You keep it there, wait until they have you utterly coated in the hot cream, relishing the taste it has, sweet and sugary, like cotton candy, gulping down the stuff with earnest before finally letting Its cock exit your mouth with a wet pop.

Your panting heavily, covered in Its cum, watching with lustful eyes as Pennywise tucks away his girth.

"Did Kitty enjoy her Milk?" He asks.

"Yes, Mr Pennywise." You reply.

"Good girl, Y/N. Such a slut Y/N is for Pennywise. Look at how dirty she is."

You rise onto shakey feet, "I need a shower" You agree.

"Pennywise will be here when Y/N is done." Says the clown, watching as you walk off, a swagger in your step to make your butt jiggle for him.


	5. Chapter 5

And now, here you are, the patter of warm water behind you as you stare into the foggy mirror, musing over the plumpness of your breasts with a firm squeeze.

A playful smirk causes your lips to twitch, the simple thought of  _What am i doing?_ Crossing your mind.

You only met Pennywise yesterday, and in doing so your life had done a backflip, from the returning of memories once buried deep, of you and your imaginary friend.

What was once an innocent child that found comfort in the clown only she could see was now a quickly downward spiral of debauchery and lust.

It went from 0 to 100 in little more than a day, and you love it.

You realize with grand clarity that you loved him.

His strength, his power. His inhuman nature and murderous urges.

The part of your mind that was hidden so greatly that you almost forgot it had existed to begin with was now pulled up and out of you in the many fantasizes that whirl around in your head.

Fantasies that all centered around Pennywise.

Dreams of him kissing you lovingly, whispering how much he loved you.

Scenarios of him bending you over one knee as his open palm sets your rear end ablaze.

Him with you snuggled up against his chest, relishing his warmth.

Him slamming you against the wall as his tentacles stretch your holes to the max.

All involved him, all you wanted to become reality.

You care not if he loved you, regardless of what he says. All you do care about is him, of Pennywise using you, of making you feel wonderful.

That feeling, the sensation of standing before the unfathomable, gazing upon what your mind failed to accurately describe, the fear. It was like heroin.

The syrupy warmth of it oozing through you was addicting, and like any junkie you'd do all you could to get your next fix, and Pennywise was the only capable of supplying you.

Into the downpour you go, sighing contentedly as your muscles begin to relax, one hand reaching for the shampoo, instead coming into contact with somthing long and squishy.

Your eyes creak open, a startled gasp escaping as you stare at the appendage, at the undulating, pulsating tentacle, a deep ruby red with a lighter underside, like a squids, complete with rows of suction cups that open and close like dozens of mouths.

It isn't alone, for as you watch, many more slither into the shower, each writhing and twitching as they begin to touch you.

Their strokes are soft, gentle and relaxing.

Your eyes close as the knead your body, their prods squeezes assisting in loosening your tense muscles.

A little groan leaves you as one begins to drift lower in its exploration, your knees knocking as it hovers mere centimeters away from your pussy.

But then, right as you think its about to plunge in, you instead let loose a titter as one brushes along your ribs.

They pause, before another wiggles against one armpit.

A giggle rings out as you try to push it away.

A third coils around your wrist, its strength allows it to soon have both hands ties up and held overhead.

Too late do you realize what is about to happen, for with no warning do they attack.

Dozens of soft points, like feather tips begin to poke and prod at your hips, many more brushing along your pits as you laugh.

Legs scramble futilely against the slippery porcelain of the tub, which helps to remind them there are other ticklish spots.

Another tentacle wraps around your ankles to keep your flailing feet in place for horribly ticklish rubs from.

"S-S-STAAAHHP!" You wail, your helpless pleas serving only to urge them onward.

Many scrabble madly across your poor feet, you not even able to tell them, "No! Not there!" Before they are tormenting your unbearably sensitive soles.

But it is not just your feet that are assaulted, for with sadistic glee do what seems to be hundreds of fine, bristled points go for your ribs, your pits and neck and belly, which jiggles as high keening notes of forced laughter are made.

Tears run down your face, mixed with the stead stream of water, head thrashing about as the tickling continues.

But then, the world is flipped as they turn you up side down, raising your lower end up and prying your legs apart so the torrent of water may be sprayed directly onto your pussy.

The laughs continue, spliced now with moans as the shower heads spray stimulates your cunt, the pleasure made all the better as hair thin lengths spider along your nipples and and clit, the latter causing your laughter to increase in volume.

"NO MOOOORRREEE!" You scream.

But still they dont stop, and as one begins to do little circles inside your ear, you burst.

Whether it was a orgasm or they caused you to pee yourself was irrelevant, for in that moment you were too busy giggling like a lunatic to care.

Streaks of cunt fluids are carried by gravity downward, covering your torso and neck in your own juices as you sob in ticklish agony, lungs burning fron the exertion. 

But then it stops, your back touching the tubs bottom as they retreat, the only thought you could formulate being,  _I'll have to take another shower._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hows everyone enjoying this so far?


	6. Chapter 6

When at last you exit the shower, clad in clean clothes, you find Pennywise sitting in the chair you left him in.

"Bastard" You snarl.

"Whatever does Y/N mean?" He asks with a shit eating grin. "Pennywise has been here this whole time!"

Your eyes roll, but you're smiling regardless.. "Pennywise is sorry if she is upset" Your head shakes.

"No, no. I'm good." He nods, "Very well then." Pennywise rises abruptly, rolling his shoulders as he struts towards you.

"Pennywise must leave now. Children to eat and all that." 

Fidgeting your hands, you ask if he really has to go. Running his hand through your hair like one would pet a dog, Pennywise hums.

"Pennywise wishes he could stay, but his appetite grows, he must feed soon. But....if Y/N is on her best behavior while Pennywise is gone, he may give her another treat, and maybe even something more."

Your smile grows, the lingering taste of the clowns cum in your mouth reminding you of what happens when you obey him.

"Can Y/N be a good girl by herself?" 

"Yes, Daddy.' You blurt out. 

His Cheshire grin widens, bending down so his lips may press against yours.

Any and all rational thought ceases as the unmistakable flavour of blood enters your mouth, his tongue swirling around in long, sensual strokes.

A rumbling purr leaves him as you suckle his tongue just as you dick his finger and cock, and when he retracts the two of you remain connected by a long strand of spittle for a moment longer.

"Goodbye for now, little one." 

POP!

And you are alone once more, nothing to do now but wait.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Time went by agonizingly slow, the old saying  _Staring at the clock makes it tick slower_  holding true as your eyes remain locked on said clock.

A Whole hour had gone by and still Pennywise had not returned, you squirming in your seat in growing boredom.

At last, with a frustrated groan you rise, deciding to take a walk to stretch your legs.

Out into the warm summer day you go, dressed lightly and with a skip in your step as you explore the quiet little town of Derry.

Right up ahead was the Town Library, down the street from it the rickety old Kissing Bride, and standing right on the border between the road and bridge was a group of kids.

Four in total, three recognizable. 

Belch Higgins, not even a teen and already would he reach Pennywises neck with his height.

Victor Criss with his polished eagle belt buckle blinding in how strongly it reflects the light.

And Henry Bowers, the local bully clad in his hot pink greaser jacket and slicked back hair.

The three had a pudgy blonde haired boy pressed against the railing, Henry using his beloved switchblade to carve the first letter of his name into the fat kids sizable gut.

The sight of the welling dark red sends a shiver down you, another scenario involving Pennywise stringing you up and using his claws to etch his name into you.

_"Now everyone will know who Y/N belongs to"_

He whispers as the blood is licked off his fingers.

A presence is sensed to your right, out of the corner of one eye do you spy a looming tower of white and red.

"Did Y/N miss Daddy?" He asks. 

"Yes" You rasp hoarsely, throat suddenly dry.

The two of you watch as the fat kid swings a thick leg out, catching Henry in the gut, force and momentum sending the kid tumbling over the railing and down hill, Henry leaping up to give chase, his two goons close behind.

Warm hand lay on your shoulders, Pennywise nuzzling your cheek, "Did Y/N behave herself while alone?"

"Yes" You reply.

"Then Y/N deserves a reward for being such a good girl."

With that, his hand begins to trail downward, stopping to squeeze one breast so you may release a small groan.

Down it goes,  the palm halting once it reaches your waist, then sneaking past your skirt to land atop your already dripping panties.

A mewl threatens to escape you as you thank God for making today a lazy one, for as of now you are alone.

"Ssssooooo wwwwweeeetttttt" Penny draws out."Y/N truly is a slut for Pennywise." 

His other hand coils around your throat, applying just enough pressure to make your gulp of fear a bit difficult 

"P-P-Please" You whimper

"Please, what?" He hums back, drumming those fingers over your cunt.

"Touch me." You can almost feel the sadistic glee in his smile as Pennywise slips his hand inside your underwear to stroke your wet lips.

"A-Ah-ah!" You gasp, leaning back into the clowns body.

"Filthy little human." Pennywise snarls.

"One touch and you're moaning like the whore you are" That dammed tongue of his tickles your ear.

"Pennywise ought to just let you drip, let you go untouched" His middle finger slides up to the first joint inside you.

Your body prickles with the heat of desire, shuddering all over as he nibbles your neck.

"But he would not do that, no. He is not cruel." A second finger is added, both exploring the hot wet folds in a way that makes sweat bead on your face.

"He is kind. He is generous, he takes care not to damage his toy's." 

"O-O-oh G-g-g-God" You sob.

His hand tightens, your airway suddenly cut off.

"No. Just me" IT hisses

A ragged wheeze escapes you, the wet squelching of Its fingers in your pussy ringing out as spots appear in your eyes.

"Pe-eenn" You try to say.

All you get in response is a shock of wonderful pleasure down your spine, your oxygen deprived mind heightens the sensation, tears leaking from your bloodshot eyes as you paw weakly at his grip, not so much to stop him, but to get a better grip as your legs grow weak.

"Is Y/N close?" He asks.

You make a choked gasp.

"Does Y/N want to cum?" 

Your vision grows dark, the waves of bliss being all you can feel.

"Cum all over Daddys hand like the cock loving bitch she is?" 

Your tongue lolls freely, spityle soaking your front as what little air you have escapes in frantic pants.

His fingering reaches a frenzied pace, and with your heart thudding madly, he says one word.

 ** _"CUM"_**  

At once your pussy walls contract around his digits before entering a series of deranged convulsions, a rush of hot cunt juice drenching Pennywises hand, the other releasing your throat so you may gulp in heaps of air, a noise akin to a blend of a pained wail and euphoric cry ringing out as your orgasm sends pulses up and down your body, now limp in his arms.

Your eyes roll back, so you can only feel as he picks you up bridal style, everything going dark as you pass out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been thinking about trying my hand in the SCP Mythos. 
> 
> Would you all be interested in seeing stuff from that? And if so, do you have any requests?


	8. Chapter 8

The day had gone smoothly enough, school went by uneventfully, you among hundreds streaming out once the bell rang to go home.

As you bustle down the street, quiet and brisk in your walk to get  home, you spy from the corner of a eye something that was there for less then a second, the breifest of moments that you saw whatever that inky blob were left you with a bad feeling in your gut, pace quickening as you glance about in search of it.

Soon do you find yourself alone, the otehr kids turning to head down different roads, the sounds becoming distant and eerie in the echo they seem to make as you resist the urge to run.

A flicker to your left, but by the time your head no doubt wearing an expression of fear snaps to face it, the shape is gone.

As you turn, the sound of wood creaking rings out, and with steadily mounting tension do you come about to face the decript, yellow grassed manor that was 29 Neibolt.

Its fence rusted, the single tree to its right gnarled and dead, each and every window boarded up, and the front door wide open.

You stare at this black hole that refused to give ground to the hot summer sun, shuddering and quivering as from this door way came a sound.

_Camp town ladies sing this song_

_Doo da, doo da._

Calliope music?

Despite every rational part of your brain telling you not to, your legs begin to carry you towards the weather beaten front porch.

_Camp town racers nine miles long_

_Doo da, doo da._

A smell wafts from the inside of the house, a cocktail of scents.

Carmel, sugar, hay and  stinging hot yellow mustard.

The circus, thats what it was.

A circus in an abandon house? 

Your curiosity gets the better of you, the boards creaking as you stand upon the porch.

The interior cannot be seen, nothing is discernable.

The cloyingly sweet aroma of candy curls around you like the hands of a lover, the promise of happiness and fun and comfort urging you to step inside.

And so you do, instantly regretting it.

The door, never touched by anyone, suddenly collides with the frame with a resounding boom, leaving you in total darkness.

"H-h-hey!" You cry, beating your little hands against to old wood.

"Let me out!" 

But it does not budge, it remains firmly shut.

"Why would you ever want to leave?" Purrs a guttural tone eight behind you.

Whirling around, you call out into the darkness.

"Whoes there?!"

Your answer comes in the form of a pair of glowing yellow orbs, brown serpentine oupils dilating as they lock with yours 

Heart pulsating madly, you resume your pounding on the door, screaming for help as heavy thuds ring out behind you, the owner of those eyes taking long, calculated strides towards your sobbing, fear stricken self.

Powerful arms loop under yours, your preeteen body being effortlessly hoisted skyward.

A wail of pure terror leaves you, the scream cut short as your head reels to one side, a hot and stinging pain spreading across your cheek.

"Hush" The Monster whispers,  gripped your wrists in one hand so its other can rip off your pantyhose, its rough and cruel palm pressing down on your virgin pussy, nothing bit your panties between the two.

"P-please" You whimper, fat tears streaming down your face.

A sharp point jabs into your side, a hiss leaving you as blood wells to the surface.

"Pathetic" It growls scornfully.

"So helpless, unable to do anything save beg."

Its hand returns to your groin, hooking onto to hem of your underwear and giving a ge tle tug to tear them away.

A hiccuping breath echoes as you feel that hand trail along the edges of your cunt, your body betraying you as your nether regions begin to grow wet.

"Little slut. Growing wet from the touch of a stranger. Your parents raised such a freak."

"St-sto-stop" You plead, it repeating your stuttering voice with a laugh.

The grip on your wrists is lifted, you falling to the floor with a grunt, your attenot to raise your head failing as its hand pushes you back down into the dusty ground.

Somthing long and solid prods at your moist hole.

"Ready?" It hums into one ear.

"N-no! Dont!" But your struggle and protest is in vain, for soon your walls are being stretched out as its cock oushes into you, the crying resuming as the pain flares bright.

Slowly but surely does it start to rock its hips, your virgin pussy being violated, you unable to do anything but cry softly as you are raped by this demon.

A groan reverberates as you suffer, a bone thin chuckle coming from it.

"Was that a moan? You're enjoying this? You really are a freak."

All you do is moan some more, what else can you do?

The torment proceeds, your body continues to work against you as your pussy sends tingles of pleasure up and down yourself.

A particularly hard thrust makes you yelp.

"Penny" You mewl,  unable to keep the act up any longer.

He growls in response, turning you iver so you can look into his eyes.

"More" You demand, the clown obliges, squeezing and massaging the little nubs that were your breasts, leaning down to nibble your jugular.

His cock loses its solidity, and while still inside you begins to split into a multitude of writhing tentacles, some retracting so they may tease your puckered asshole.

A cry leaves you as they push in, the pain doing nothing save turn you on more as you push against him.

Your breathing grows heavy, eyes lidded and mouth agape as the pressure grows, soon reaching a peak you could not stand.

Trembling all over, you cum, slathering Pennywises tendrils as the continue to explore your holes, one tiny little tentacle curling around your clit and pumping it up and down.

His thrusts begin to quicken, his eyes flaring bright, and snarling like a wolf, Pennywise pulls out of you, ropes of hot stickiness splattering your chest and face.

He grins, and so do you, a little giggle being made as you shove him back.

He let you push him, cause trying to move him without his consent was like attempting to push a brick wall.

Now on his back, your clamber up his legs, dropping yourself right down on his lap, tentacles flailing wildly as the seek the hot wet tunnels they loved to explore.

The moans you and him make travel through the derelict house, nothing but lust and pleasure driving the two of you for the better of the next hour.

 


	9. Chapter 9

You awaken, eyes fluttering open as your throat burns.

Rolling onto your side, you find yourself in your bedroom, wrapped up in a blanket. A hand rises to your face, massaging the bride of your nose as you let out a groan

You flick your eyes over to the nightstand, locking onto the object set upon it.

A small red band, smooth and soft in texture as you pick it up, the little bell tied to it jingling.

You slip it onto one wrist, it fitting perfectly.

A smile spreads across your face as you stand up and mosey over to your bathroom, splashing some water to help wake up, also admiring the bruises in the undeniable shape of fingers on your neck.

Your grin grows all the bigger at the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for being real short, kind running outta ideas.  
> In all honesty i didn't expect this to get so popular so quick.


	10. Chapter 10

Your eyes lock with the newspaper on the front porch, the same old headline, just with a new face. 

A heavy lidded gaze with rubbery lips under a tousled black mullet. 

Patrick Hockstetter, found with his eyes plucked out, dozens of dime sized holes riddling his body, which was as pale as snow due to all of the blood having been drained.

You picture Penny extending his tendrils, jamming them into Patricks helpless form, siphoning his fluids, reducing the kid to a shriveled husk

That dopey smile you wear persists as you replace Patricks face with yours, moaning in agony and struggling to escape.

Your writhing and crying would grow steadily more quiet as you grow weak, the last sight you would ever have being those eyes, alight with sadistic glee.

Again you mutter what freak you are, again is Pennywise there out of thin air to agree.

"Pennywises freak. His alone." Hes right next to you, so tall he has to bend his head so it doesn't bang against the ceiling.

You grin up at him, he grins back, those lanky, muscular arms gathering you up in a gentle hug.

"I had so much fun yesterday" You say, relishing the scent of candy that emanates from his warm body.

"Pennywise did as well. He loves every moment spent with Y/N"

You pull back, studying his frizzy red-orange hair, he in turn admiring your lips, which he strokes a thumb over.

"Say.....aah" He purrs.

"Aahh" You say, voice becoming muffled as he presses his thumb down on your tongue.

The heady tang of blood and sugar assaults your taste buds, you moaning around Pennys glove.

"Such a good girl, Y/N. She brings out a side of Pennywise he never even knew he had." His thumb retracts, those golden orbs softening to a sky blue 

Hesitating for a moment, you then decide to ask, "Penny?"

"Yes?" He responds.

"Why am I special? What about me is so different?" He is quiet.

"Not here. Eyes on us." You follow his gaze across the street, locking eyes with the figure, the kid on the bike.

His thin eyebrows are narrowed in a squint, brown eyes flicking from you to Pennywise.

You recognize him, he was the brother of one of Pennys more recent kills.

"Bill Denbrough?" You ask, even as The Clown places a hand on your shoulder.

A deafening POP! Echoes as you and Penny vanish.

 


	11. Chapter 11

When the world comes back into focus, the first thing you notice is that it was pitch black and reeked.

"Pennywise?" You call out, voice echoing as it bounced off unseen walls.

His hands touch your shoulders, eyes glowing bright. "Where are we?" You ask, to which he responds, "Pennywises home, his quiet place to rest and eat" 

One hand cups your jaw, directing your gaze upward. Your eyes widen at the sight high above, illuminated by grey tinged light 

A mountain, stretching many hundreds of feet skyward, a mountain made up of dolls and trikes, toys and clothing.

Near the peak, what you at first thought were birds, were instead corpses.

Childrens corpses.

It strikes you with sudden clairty.

"They float" 

"But none float like you" Responds the Clown.

You lock eyes with him. "Why?How?"

He rumbles in thought.

"When first he laid eyes on you, Pennywise thought Y/N was nothing but another meal. Nothing more and nothing less then food, no more than a mortal to be consumed." 

"He lured you, befriended you, made you feel trust and kinship."

"He took you, brought you here. Showed you the Deadlights." 

"Deadlights?" You ask.

"His true self. The being that hides behind Pennywise, what he is underneath the disguise." 

You stare in silence as Pennywise continues.

"He is from a place beyond this realm. A place so great in it difference to earth, where laws and reality and time cease to hold any sway, a place that would shatter the mind any being who is not native to it."

"He opened up, showed you the Lights, fully expecting Y/N to drop dead in shock, to scream and howl as her sanity is forever torn asunder, and instead, she moaned."

"What?" You gasp.

"Bathed in the glow of light, Y/N writhed and moaned, and when Pennywise dimmed the shine, shocked at what was occurring, Y/N begged for him to turn it back on."

He growls, hands falling away. 

"He did not understand, he still doesn't. Never had any human ever seen his Lights and not be harmed. He looked at Y/N and saw through her visage." 

His eyes turn back to you.

"He peered deep into Y/Ns mind, he breathed in her scent, and knew she was unlike any mortal there has ever been." 

A light scoff reverberates.

"Most smell like blood, the scent of fear is like fresh vension. But Y/N, she smelled of meat slow roasted and cooked. Smokey and pugnet and delicious" 

You continue to stare in amazement at the tale being told, the stench of sewage seeming distant. 

"It was that same moment, Pennywise  learned, Y/N is no ordinary person, she was a gift, a gift sent for him to unwarp." 

Those arms trail down your sides, halting once they reached your hips. 

"A sweet candy to be savored. A treat he alone may enjoy" Something wet and warm strokes your cheek.

"P-P-Pe-eennn" You groan, voice cut off as his tongue slips into your mouth.

Pennywise hums, his spindly fingers tugging down your pants.

"Y/N gives, and gives and gives. Pennywise barely ever gives back. He is being selfish, he must show Y/N how grateful he truly is." 

You back touches the cold, wet ground, goosebumps covering your exposed legs and arms. 

Pennywises eyes vanish, trailing downward to illuminate your hairless crotch.

"Let Pennywise show Y/N how much he cares" Those words are your only warning before his pointer finger is gently rubbing your glistening lips.

A short gasp leaves you at the contact, said gasp turn into a heavy moan as Pennywise uses two fingers to spread your lips open, showing him your eagerly awaiting tunnel.

Then, his tongue is worming its way into you, both of you moaning.

 _"So sweet"_ The clowns voice hums within your mind. 

You respond with a louder groan as the very tip of his tongue flicks against your womb, the appendage seeming to suddenly be covered in little nubs and bumbs that rub every lust filled nerve in your cunt wonderfully.

"F-Fuck!" You yelp as his fangs scrape your inner thighs, the sharp little pricks they give keeping your mind alert.

The clowns tongue retracts, the pointy end tickling your outer folds before driving back in again.

You breath comes in short gasps, a whine mixed in as his plump lips suck on your erect clit for a bit, transitioning into sweeping laps up and down, after a bit becoming quick, shallow thrusts.

The technique is maddening in the amount of bliss it brings, every cell in you moaning in utter nirvana at the sensation that washes over you.

Before long, your head is thrashing left to right, sweat beading your burning hot skin as you sob with delight.

"I-I-I cant hold it anymore!" You cry, nothing to answer save for more of his insame tongue action.

Pennywise draws out, peels your cunt open and wiggles his organ over your poor, throbbing nub, this being more then enough to cause a literal tsunami of unfiltered bliss to send you screaming into a mind numbing orgasm.

Every square inch of you seems to pulsate in time with your contractions, the thudding of your heart so great you thought it might explode.

At last, after what felt like a hour of nothing but releasing yourself onto the Clowns tongue, you come down from your high, panting so hard it sounded like an asthma attack.

"Now does Y/N see? See just how much Pennywise loves her?" He asks after your breathing steadies.

"Yes" You manage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how'd you all like this one? What sould i do now?


	12. Chapter 12

Its downright baffling that the creature who very well may be The Devil himself chose such a tiny little town like Derry to be his lair.

Its stranger still his favorite form was that of a seven foot clown that ate children for nothing but the entertainment it brought.

And it is fucking  _ **INSANE**_ that the aforementioned entity was currently French kissing you with a tongue that could, like all of his body, change into the shape most pleasing to you.

You'd just return from work at the local drug store, no sooner had you closed your front door did Pennywise shove you against the wall, plump ruby lips hugging yours in a passionate embrace.

You have your arms around his waist, eyes locked with the fiery yellow lights that were his, the two of you moaning into the others throat as you suck face.

He pulls back to give you some air, which come in the form of arousal ladden pants as you fumble with the zipper of your jeans.

Down they go, your soaked pink panties right behind them as you turn around, hands on the wall, bubbly ass swaying as you state two simple words.

_"Fuck me"_

He grins, lips stretching far past what was humanly possible, one palm on your tush, a shudder going down you as you feel a multitude of hot, moist appendages trail across your genitals.

The biggest, thickest and strongest of the many writhing shapes locates the entry point, two smaller ones peeling apart your hairlines cunts lips so the third can slide in.

A throaty rumble escapes Pennywise, the vibrations it cause making you drip even more.

"A-ah!" You gasp, feeling as many more of his tentacles enter, hair thin lines tickling your erect clit, your gasp becoming an ecstasy filled yelp as the clown brings his gloved hand down on your jiggling cheeks.

The slap echoes, bottom end blushing red as he does it again, you responding to this by grinding against his powerful bodies waist.

Over and over he strikes you, over and over do you beg for him to do it again, the monster happy to comply, his face nothing but two golden orbs above a crescent moon shaped gash filled with Syringe needles.

"MMMH!" You groan, eyes rolling back when you feel each of his tentacles begin to throb and pulse, your only warning before your pussy walls are painted with ropes of burning hot white, somewhere in his orgasm do you reach your own, the contractions of your vagina helping to milk the tendrils of all they had in them.

"Welcome home, Little One" He purrs into your ear.


	13. Chapter 13

 

Your breath escapes you in a huff, anger in your heart when you hear it shudder. Eyes brimming, and you hate that they are. 

 

 _Why a pretty like you out here alone?_ That phantom voice echoes inside, the memory of calloused palms upon your skin, their owner reeking of booze and stupidity. 

"Piss off" You had told the drunkard, trying to just enjoy sitting at the stool in wait for Penny, who had left to hunt. The guy purses his fat lips,  _No need for words like that._ He slurred, grinning a stupid smile. 

Fuck him. 

You said as much, not in any sort of mood for this, exhausted from working the late shift, leaving you with heavy eyes and sore limbs. He sneers,  _Aint no one gonna talk to me that way._ His hand wraps around your wrist, but before you can react, the guy is suddenly on the other end of the bar, having been propelled well over twelve feet back with nothing but the flick of a finger to his chest. 

Pen stands next to you, radiating barely contained fury that was litterly making you sweat due to being in such close proximity to him. His plump red lips twitch, showing the tips of his fangs, eyes looking like a pair of yellow spotlights within which danced the defintion of terror, a swirling, pulsating madness that would cause any save you to be sent spiraling into a cyclone of insanity and alien horror.

The guy sees this, and is clutching his fat chest, pawing over the spot where his heart is, but then his hands are away from this, because every one of his ten fingers are bent backwards, then his elbows and knees, and as he continues to scream, everybody else looking at him in fearful confusion, unable to see the pillar of white, red and yellow rearranging him like a puzzle, his sounds end, Penny having given his head a 180 twist. 

Next comes his arms around you, bar being replaced with the interior of your house, this being blocked when Pen holds you against his chest, your hands running over the soft white garment that covered him. 

You snarl with ingidnat shame, fingers and fingernails digging into the back of the clown, who lets you vent your anger. 

Fuck that guy.

Fuck work.

Fuck your boss for making you work.

Fuck the world for making a stupid piece of green paper the symbol of status.

Fuck humanity.

Fuck you for being human.

Fuck giving a fuck.

"FUCK!" You scream, red faced. Maybe you're over-reacting, but you could care less. 

"Sshhh, my pet." Penny whispers, "I have you." His warm hands stroking your hair, breath tickling your neck as he kisses the crook. His vocabulary having evolved over the months due to his interactions with you. 

Pulling back, you stare into his yellow eyes, which look down into yours with genuine concern, these vanishing as the two of you mash your lips together, he leaning down and you on the tips of your toes in order to do so, tongues dancing, swirling and mapping the others mouth, wrapping around each other in a duel for control. Growling like a tiger, his hands slip under your shirt, claws poking out of his gloves to trace red lines down your flesh, the sting they cause making you weak kneed. 

From his back emerge a multitude of ashen grey lengths, slimy and warm, these finding all the openings in your clothing, flattening like a octopus to slither past the garment, exploring skin that was quickly being covered in goosebumps despite the almost burning hot heat the body of your lover radiates. 

His back slams into the wall, you snarling a almost perfect imitation of his growl, your dull, blunt human teeth biting his lips and neck, he tenderly stroking you as the make out continues. Fingers on his shoulders, you give a push, he goes down, looking up with glimmering gold orbs while you undo your pants, they and your damp underwear following. 

Grabbing a fistful of the clowns fire red hair, you thrust your dripping snatch forward, "Lick" You command.

How easily he could turn the tables, how casually could Penny have you in his place. He from the start had it in him to force his lust upon you whenever he so desired. It would be like wrestling with a toddler, your struggles and cries serving only to spur him onward. 

But he is not like that, at least not with you.

For this reason, the organ he uses to taste slinks out, seeking the warmth that is your pink tunnel, the flat appendage running over the entirety of the cunt set before his eyes, tingles of delight making you shudder. 

"Delicious" He purrs, you tightening your grip on his hair. "No talking. Got it?" He manages a face that looked submissive. 

His tongue returns, pushing inward as his lips suckle the hood, your back arching, head rolling on your shoulders as a rattling sigh escapes. 

Without realizing it, Pennywise was now on his back, legs folded under him in a way that would be horribly uncomfortable if not possible for a human, you no less than straddling his face, lower end grinding against his lips, which move with the working of his jaw, tongue prodding, stroking and teasing all the sensitive nerves in your nether regions. 

"Ah! Mmm! Y-Ye-Yes!" You stutter, all bravado gone, in its place a girl red faced and with sweat beading her skin, riding the mouth of a being that predated time itself, who with fervernt glee leaves you unable to think, his fingers curled around your thighs to hold you in place, the humping of your lovers face reaching a frenzied speed, you letting out a almost childish whine when you burst all over him. 

He looks past your hips, you can see the cheshire grin in his eyes, which you return, having completely forgotten why you were angry, and before you can remember, he's got his mouth busy again, making your mind go blank as wave after wave of delight wash over you.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

"FUCK!" Penny roars, pawing at the cause of his rage, trickles of black fluid seeping free of the wound, teeth bared, face split in a glassgow sneer.

"Hold still!" You say, "What happened?" He snarls, head twitching, fingers with obsidian skin on full display. "K-K-KK-Kids, stupid, worthless meat sacks!" The Clown replies, his body folded in on itself, limbs wrapped tightly around each other, the patter of his blood as it floats up onto the ceiling the only sound besides his mewls of pain.

"Who? Who did this?" You whisper, knelt next to Penny, who is pressed tightly against the corner wall of your living room.

"Bill Denboruogh, His pack. They came to Neibolt, hunting." He giggles darkly, "Hunting me! Seeking vengeance! I had them!" Claws draw deep grooves into the wood. "Had them afraid! Had them filled with fear! But that bitch! That little slut!"  
  
He howls, the noise vibrating your whole body. "She stabbed me! She hurt me!" Pen curls his hand around the haft of the spear, still lodged inside his eye, jutting out of his cheek, forcing his jaw aside, making each word spoken slurred and wet from the blood that kept leaking into his mouth.

"Y/N?" He mutters. "Yeah?" You respond.

"Help me.....Please pull it out." Your fingers wrap around the metal, looking down into his remaining eye, a blazing crimson red.

"Ready?" He nods, breath shuddering.

"One, two, three!" You twist and yank with all strength you had, the squelching and cracking of flesh and bone being moved follows, coupled with an ear splitting bray of agony.

The spear clatters onto the ground, stained black, you being enveloped in a mass of warmth and muscle, Penny hissing as his jaw pops back into place, his flesh closing the wound.

"Thank you." He rasps, blinking to re-align his regenerated eye.

"They'll pay for this" You snarl back, stroking his hair as he nuzzles his face into your chest.

"Pay them back." He agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spooktober is upon us!
> 
> If anyone has requests let me know.


	15. Chapter 15

The next few weeks passed without much happening, you continued your job at the Pharmacy, Penny went about hunting, kids vanished and missing posters were put up, the usual day to day routine in Dreary Derry. 

That was until one young kid walked in to get his inhaler refilled, it took all you had to not leap over the counter and break his scrawny neck. Edward "Eddie" Kaspbrak, one arm pressed to his thin chest, wrapped up in a plaster cast. He was one of the seven who ventured to Neibolt, who went there intending to kill Penny, who told you a couple of nights ago how Eddie almost pissed himself when the clown held him by the throat, fangs bared, ready to tear his head off.

And now, here he was, you pretend to look busy, call a coworker over and do all you can to not imagine what you'd do if you ever got your hands on the kid.

After that, the next day when you go to the local Deli store, that same urge to murder a child pops up in your head once you realize that of all the meat stores, you so happened to enter the one belonging Leroy Hanlon, grand-pappy to the one and only Mike Hanlon, another of the seven kids who hurt Pen.

 _Smile and nod. Smile and Nod._ You repeat in your head, hands trembling in barely contained rage that you told the genuinely concerned Leroy was just a summer cold. 

But what really pissed you off was when you, on your way Neibolt to pay Pennywise a visit, find two figures standing in front of the rusted gate that circled the Clowns lair. One was Bill Denbrough, older brother to one of Penn's previous victims, the other was Beverly Marsh, whose freckled face makes you bite your cheek so hard it draws blood. She was the one who hurt Penn, the one who drove that fence post through his eye, made him bleed, made him cry and beg for help from how much pain he was in.

By this point, you cant hide your anger any longer, so when you stomp towards them, they eyeing you warily, you say quite plainly, "You shouldn't be here."

"W-W-W-Whu-Whu-Why?" Bill stutters, "W-Why?" You imitate. "You little shits know exactly why." "What are you talking about, lady?" Beverly questions, "Oh, you know what. You know who." 

"I-I-I s-su-su-saw yo-you wi-with I-It." A grin spreads across your face, "Yeah, I saw you watching us." "Its using you, you know." Beverly says, "That's where you're wrong. He's different with me. He won't kill me, he can't." "It will, eventually. It only cares about itself." You take a threatening step forward. Mash backs up, but Bill stands his ground. 

"You d-d-don't sc-scare me" He proclaims, icy blue eyes boring into your own. Always one for reading others, you can tell he's not just trying to look tough. He did not fear you in any way, but considering he's fought Penny before and actually won, you'd be surprised if he was indeed scared of you, a mere human. 

Not willing to back down, you flash a smile, near perfectly copying Penny's signature grin, the one he wore when luring in children, sweet and polite and inviting.

"You miss you brother, Billy Boy?" The kid narrows his eyes. "It told me all about how much Georgie screamed and screamed and screamed."  His fists ball up, "How he begged and cried for his big brother. Even as he had his arm torn off." Bill's thin lip twitches. "His fear tasted like smoked ham. His flesh was just as good. That's what It said about George."

"But where were you throughout all this? Why did you send your poor little brother out into the rain by himself?" You lean down, looking him dead in the eye, "Its almost like you wanted him to die. Did you hate him that much?" "Sh-Shut up." Bill growls, "Or what?" You challenge. "You wanna hit me, don't you? Go ahead, if it makes you feel any better." His arm lifts a bit, he really seems to be considering your offer. 

"It won't matter." You say, "Nothing matters unless it wants it to. This town isn't your's anymore. It stopped belonging to humans the moment It laid its eyes on it."

STraightening yourself, you cross the threshold, heading for the front door of the old house, turning back to proclaim. "You're out of your league here, kids. Back off, before you see something you regret."

Tipping an imaginary hat, you shout, "Later, Suckers!" Slamming the door on their faces.

 

 

 


End file.
